


You’re Not Alone Kokichi and you never will be

by Creativecutieness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dakota is a great big sister and mother figure, Danganronpa actually happened, Gen, He get's one, Hurt/Comfort, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, POV Oma Kokichi, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Redeemd Oma Kokichi, Redemption, Sad Oma Kokichi, Takes Place After Chapter 2, Takes place in the killing despair universe, Will be part of a bigger story, might make a sequel, was going to be longer but I changed my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: Everyone should know who they're dealing with. This game is too dangerous to have something as simple as friends look at what's happened so far. Everyone's dropping like flies. You can't have connections around here 'cause if you do, then you may as well have a death wish. Which is why I'm not wasting my time. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader Kokichi Oma Leader of an Evil Organization called DICE. I don't have any time to waste stopping this Killing game from taking more victims.(If I don't need anyone, as I said, then why do I feel so lonely?)
Relationships: Dakota Natalie OC/Kokichi Oma, Nagito Komeada/Dakota Natalie OC, Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	You’re Not Alone Kokichi and you never will be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys I've been watching let's plays of V3 recently and I couldn't help but write this little oneshot in my killing despair universe this scene will be apart of my V3 story but that will be a long time coming so I wrote this to hold myself over and give you a little look at how Kokichi will be redeemed. Enjoy this is a little rushed and was going to be longer but I still haven't finished the game yet so I'll leave you wanting more.

Walking out of sight from the other Ultimates after a second class trial. I still couldn't believe Kirumi killed Ryoma or the fact Ryoma asked to be killed by her. A mercy kill all the same but, the fact Kirumi was the ambassador of Japan made my head spin. Then there was also the fact that Kirumi was saved during her execution by Dakota Natalie. Now that girl was something first, she and that man Nagito Komaeda claimed to be sent by Future Foundation to rescue us from this killing game that's actually a TV show. Then Dakota's friends, who were also working to shut the killing game down from the outside, were kidnapped and are now in the same boat as the rest of us. Great, the more, the merrier I always say more victims to kill and more ways for my evil talent to shine. And now, during Kirumi's execution, Dakota revealed to us that she's got My Little Pony inspired magical girl powers. She swooped in and saved Kirumi like some kind of Brony Marry Sue, or I guess I should call her a Pegasister since she's a girl and all.

And of course, the highlight of my night getting strangled by little miss Maki Harukawa the Ultimate Child Caregiver, or should I say the Ultimate Assassin. The look on everyone's face when I reviled her secret was almost worth getting killed by her. After all, if she's the mastermind or a traitor working for Monokuma, then everyone should know who they're dealing with. This game is too dangerous to have something as simple as friends look at what's happened so far. Everyone's dropping like flies. You can't have connections around here 'cause if you do, then you may as well have a death wish. Which is why I'm not wasting my time. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader Kokichi Oma Leader of an Evil Organization called DICE. I don't have any time to waste stopping this Killing game from taking more victims. I looked around and realized I was all alone. Everyone must have turned in for the night; I rubbed my now bruised neck as a thought came into my head. (If I don't need anyone, as I said, then why do I feel so lonely?)

I shook that thought out of my mind. No, I can't think like that. I don't need anyone; I don't, need Shuichi, I don't need that idiot Kaito, and I especially don't need- "Kokichi?" Oh, ship, the very person who that voice belongs to. I turned around to face Dakota. She was now back to normal, wearing a purple overalls dress with a rainbow shirt underneath and pink sneakers that light up at the soles (I didn't know they made shoes like that in her size.) Her eyes were filled with both confusion and worry. Did I forget to mention that this girl loves me? Not in the romantic sense, she was getting married next year to Nagito but more in the mother big sister way. She was always by my side, making sure I didn't do anything stupid she was like Keada in more ways than one who Dakota also saved from getting killed by using the first blood perk to make a practice trial so we wouldn't get killed whether we found the truth or not. Later that night, Keada left the academy to go to Hope's Peak leaving Shuichi in charge to make sure no one else met the same fate, and he's doing a lousy job since Ryoma was killed a few hours ago. Anyway, that same night, Dakota's other friends were captured by Team Danganronpa, the reason I'm in this mess, and thrusted them into the killing game.

Anyway, back to Dakota, even though she treats me like a kid well, I also act like one most of the time anyway. She still trusts and cares about me more than anyone else here. It's not that I don't like her. I love her as much as I like Shuichi, which is a lot. I just couldn't let her get in my way. I put on my mask and tried to stay as carefree as possible so she could leave me alone. "Oh, Good evening, Dakota fancy seeing you here. What are you doing up so late?" "I could ask you the same thing. I thought you would be in bed by now." She said, "Oh, you know me, I just couldn't sleep after such an exciting class trial. Who would have thought Mommy Tojo would be such a cold hearted killer. Poor Ryoma waaaaah he didn't stand a chance!" I said, faking tears that came out way too easily. I hated everything I was saying to her. It felt wrong lying to Dakota.

What was weirder was she didn't seem to buy it. "So, you never told me what you were doing up at this hour." I said, "The others and I were checking out Maki's ultimate lab. You were right. She was an assassin, but she doesn't seem to have any ties with Monokuma or the Ultimate Despair, so it looks like we're back to square one." She explained. So, Maki was innocent, after all, so much for that theory. "Oh, that's too bad anyway I'm. Heading to bed, see you tomorrow." I said, wanting to get out as fast as I could.

"Hold on, Kokichi, I'm not done with you yet. Why did you do that?" Dakota asked. Her stare made me freeze in place. I couldn't make eye contact with her, so I just played dumb. "Did what?" You know what I'm talking about, Maki. Why did you expose her secret? You do realize the more you cause trouble for everyone, the higher chance you'll become a target. I know it's not easy to trust anyone in this game, but it's better than being the next victim. I thought you could change Kokichi. I thought you would be different than every other villain in these games, but I guess I was wrong." She explained I could feel the disappointment in her voice and eyes, and it hurt. It hurt more than I thought it would. Now picture Shuichi being the one saying it, and I think my heart would break in half. I saw Emily and the others leaving the school with Maki by their side. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man for sure with the way Maki glared at me. Of course, I was snapped back to reality when Dakota spoke to me, "I was hoping you wouldn't be the type of person who likes seeing other people suffer, but I guess I was wrong maybe you're a traitor after all. I'm keeping my eye on you, Kokichi but not as a friend. If I see you try to commit murder, I'm taking you to Hope's Peak for questioning. Good night Kokichi. I'll see you in the morning." Dakota said, and she turned her back to me.

I couldn't stop the flow of tears that were spilling down my face; not only did I hurt someone who I saw as my only friend, but I disappointed her as well. It was like a mother scolding their child when they did something wrong the disappointment on Dakota's face was burned into my memory. But what I didn't get was why did I care so much. This is what I wanted. I want them to hate me; I want them to think I'm the bad guy here duh. But when Dakota put me on the spot, it felt like my whole heart shattered, and it was never going to be fixed. No matter how much I pretend not to care, I'll never be able to fix the trust I just lost. That's when it hit me. Dakota was like the mother I never had. I was orphaned for as long as I can remember; I never knew what mother's love was like until Dakota came into my life. She always made sure I behaved, made sure I was safe and healthy. Even though I'm seventeen years old and can take care of myself, it still felt good knowing I had someone I could really trust in this nightmare I was forced to play. The more I thought about it, the harder I begin to cry. I didn't want to show my weakness, but I think I deserve to show my vulnerability for once. After all, I'm alone, and I always will be. "Pfft, those crocodile tears won't work on- Kokichi," Dakota said. I didn't think she was still here.

I looked at her, and the disappointment was replaced with nothing but worry and concern. I couldn't look at Dakota anymore. It made my heart hurt, knowing I didn't deserve her sympathy. Then I felt her warm hands on my face as she wiped my tears and pulled me into a warm hug. "There's something you're not telling me, is there? Kichi, I know it's hard to say how you feel but don't keep it inside. I want to help, but I can't do that if you're not honest with me." Dakota said her eyes were filled with tender loving care. I couldn't hold these feelings in anymore. I looked at her with my tear-stained face and told her the truth I thought I would never tell a single soul. "Dakota, I hate it here. I keep lying to myself and to you about liking this killing game, but I don't. I hate it as much as everyone else. I don't trust anyone here because I'm afraid of being backstabbed or betrayed. I can't show my true feeling because I'll seem weak and vulnerable they'll just use that against me. I reviled Maki's secret because I thought she might've been the mastermind or a traitor. I'm sorry, Dakota. I never wanted to hurt you. I just want this pain to stop." I explained, realizing how pathetic I must sound, but the tears kept on coming.

"I know how it must feel to be alone Nagito was the same. He didn't feel like he deserved our love and friendship because of his luck cycle. he didn't want to hurt us; in the end, he almost commented an unsolvable murder to try and save me from the killing game we were trapped in, thinking I deserved better than a remnant of despair like him." Dakota explained, "So, what did you do? How did you get him to change his mind?" I asked, "I talked to him, of course. Even though I was heartbroken that he almost killed himself to rid the world of him and his friends, I made Nagi realize there was another way to stop Junko's AI from bringing about another tragedy. And I want to do the same with you. I want to help you, Kokichi. Tell me, do you really want to be the villain here?" She asked me, I thought, for a few minutes, and the answer was, "No, not really. I want to make friends with everyone. I want to get to know Shuichi better and spend more time with him. But at the same time, I just don't know who I can trust." I explained, "Well, trust is something that needs to be earned. You don't need to get along with everyone, but if you can find a small group and learn to trust everyone little by little. Then I think that's a good first step, and if you're struggling with your mental health, then let's have a little therapy session every night before night time in the dining hall.

I don't think Monokuma or the mastermind will be watching us at that time, and if they are, I'll protect you, but I need you to be honest and communicate with me. Do we have a deal?" Dakota asked, holding out her hand. She was reaching out to me. Apart of me wanted to say no that I'll be okay for a little while, but then I would be lying again because I wasn't okay. I haven't been since this Killing game started, so instead of taking her hand, I rushed into Dakota's arms and started crying all over again. "There, there, Kokichi let it out. It's okay to cry. That doesn't make you weak in fact; it makes you stronger telling me the truth like this." Dakota said, hugging me tighter and smoothing my hair down. We must have stayed like that for a little while because I felt like I could fall asleep in her arms. "Kokichi, I don't want to leave you alone tonight. Do you want to sleep in my room for the night?" Dakota asked; I nodded, and she took my hand and led me to the dorms. Dakota was too pure for this world hard to believe she survived two killing games an apocalypse and still manages to be stronger than me. But that night, as I lay down on my makeshift bed, I realized there was hope for me, yet it will be a long road, but I wasn't going to let Dakota down; I wasn't going to give the mastermind the satisfaction of having a villain run the show for them. After all, villains are overrated anyway. Tomorrow will begin my long journey through truth, lies, but also redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this I want to make a sequel or make this a two shot about Kokichi begins to change and becomes his own person without the influence from the flashback lights. I'm obsessed with V3 rewrites and I really can't write to show you how I'm fitting it into my Killing Despair universe speaking of which the next chapter of My life in despair school is being writing I hope I can get it out soon.


End file.
